


Turn on the Blights

by super_vanilla



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackmail, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Light BDSM, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_vanilla/pseuds/super_vanilla
Summary: The Blight siblings enjoy following around and teasing Amity when she's hanging out with Luz, so Amity tries to blackmail them into leaving her alone.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Turn on the Blights

They always ruin everything.

The moment the Blight twins barge into their little sister's room — as always, without any consideration for her privacy, and get really close in her face asking, but more like insisting: "are you going on a date with Luz?" — is when any hope she had for some time alone with her crush disappears.  
"It's not a date", she replies, and it's never going to be a date for as long as these two keep her company.

"Why must you always follow us around?" —Amity asks with frustration.  
"What do you mean? It's our job as your older siblings" —Edric answers, and his twin picks up the phrase— "too look after you and make sure you won't get into any trouble."

"The only trouble is you."

Sure, nothing says "we look after you" more than the siblings' trademark getting on your nerves, like casting a vanishing spell on your swimsuit because "you need to stop being shy around Luz", or putting pepper in your tea, which makes your face red and throat burning so they can joke about you being "hot for Luz", or what about that time you all went to the fast food joint and they magically combined yours and Luz's orders into a "Lumity sandwich"...

"You're not coming. I'm going alone."  
"Sheesh, Mittens. You're such a buzzkill. Whatever." —Edric says with a pretend offense.  
"No, you don't get it. You are not coming. You will stay here and you will not follow us, and you will not be hiding in the bushes planning to pull your usual bullshit."  
The bitter, bossy tone was mostly reserved for her unruly classmates, and Amity didn't tend to use it in conversation with her siblings, not without consequences, at least. The twins' expression has gotten more serious and the atmosphere in the room has grown tense: "Oh, yeah? How are you gonna stop us, Mittens?"

Amity had a plan. A plan that was sure to keep the twins off her trail for considerable time. But was it too much? Was it worth it? Was is equal to everything her siblings made her put up with? The answer seemed to lie in her bloodline: what a Blight siezes, a Blight holds with an iron fist. If it slips away, it's a sign of your weakness. Amity pulled her scroll out: 

_"The training has been cancelled today. I didn't feel like doing much else, so I just went straight home. Opening the door to my room, I didn't expect a surprise: Edric stood there in front of the mirror, wearing my stockings and a sundress, pitching a massive tent. He looked at me with a shocked expression, his face bright red, muttering apologies — that was so cute I couldn't help myself but pin him into my bed and rub him off until he splattered it all over my dress, whimpering. He made a mess but it was worth it. I'm looking forward to have more fun with Edric!"_

Amity was reading from Emira's diary. The twins were silent. She opened up another page:

_"Edric agreed to be tied down to a chair wearing my panties and a crop top while I jerk him off. What he didn't count on, however, is that I will edge him very slowly and from now on, he'll only be allowed to cum by my hand, and only if he can hold it for as long as I tell him to! I had a lot of fun torturing my brother and him being a begging, sobbing mess is so cute! I'll need to come up with another "game" which would make him beg even more."_

Amity passed the scroll to her twins: "Go ahead, take a look. There's more. Feel free to delete these, I've made copies." A moment later Emira snapped out of her trance, then lashed out at Amity, slapping her violently across the face and pinning her to the wall, grabbing her by the shirt.  
"You little shit! I know what kind of game you're playing, but you've miscalculated: if anyone finds out about this, it won't just affect us, this entire family goes down. It's just as much in your interest as it is in ours to keep this from leaking out, so your tiny little attempt at blackmailing us was doomed from the start. You've lost, Mittens—"

Amity just laughed in her face.

"No, Emira. Do you think I'd worry about upholding the status quo, putting up with your bullshit and parental pressure so much that I wouldn't take drowning us all for an option?"  
"You're bluffing. If you wanted to rebel against your family, you would've done this years ago."  
"I needed a good reason."  
"You won't dare."  
"Try me."  
Emira stared intensely into Amity's eyes.  
"Try me, Emira."  
And she let go. Emira looked at Edric who sat there, with a dark expression on his face. saying nothing.

"I see. That's why you're mother's favorite."  
Amity didn't expect to hear that.  
"You're just like her. You can't let go of things. You'd risk everything to have it your way. You are the biggest Blight of us all, Amity."  
Emira turned around and headed towards the door, Edric followed.  
"And one more thing, Amity. Just pray Luz will never find out about this side of yours. We'll play your little game. For now." And they left.

Amity stood where Emira left her, not moving a muscle, for a minute. Then it hit her — a tiny, subtle sense of achievement and with it, a feeling of a hole growing in her heart.

It was sickening.  
She didn't want any of this. Not like this. She thought of Luz for a moment.

She didn't deserve her.

She pulled a scroll out and dialed Luz.  
"Hey Amity! What's up?"  
"Hi Luz. Remember we were gonna hang out today?"  
"Sure! Is everything all right?"  
"No, I... I don't feel well today. I think I'm gonna lie down."  
"Oh! Sure, no problem! Get well and I'll see you soon, hopefully!"  
"Yeah! And Luz?"  
"Yes?"

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."


End file.
